Hate' Must Mean Love In Our Language
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: No matter how much Robin despises her he finds her just as intresting, Every move see makes annoys him, yet so hypnotizing. When Batman orders the team to watch Catwomans daughter things spiral out of control. When betrayal,Pain, love mix's it only creats a disaster. Review please :
1. Chapter 1

The team walked to the trainig station waiting for Canary to arrive.  
"Maybe she's not coming today." stated after waiting for about 20 minutes, it was strange for Black Canary to be so late.

"Sweet vaca!" Kid flash said gladly before turning to head to the kitchen.

**Reconqzing Batman 02.**

Kid whinned as he slumped walking back to the team. "So much for a vacation.." He mumbled to himself.

"Canary's going to be late she had to handle with..Uh her own little problem. Which I will now pass down to you." Batman walked past them to the monitor. A screen projected show a picture of a teenage girl with raven haired, wearing a tight jumpsuit style that covered her whole body, with a white line that covered the zip, running down from the neck, it came with dark purple combat boots and a long black billowing cape with white lining, (A/N basically Helena Bertinelli modern Huntress costume, scaled down) it came with a dark purple pointed mask, the points went just past her eyebrows and dark purple padded elbow length gloves. "Her name is-"

"Huntress." Robin clutched his fist at hearing her name. The team looked at him in shock.

" She can hunt me anytime." KF said admiring the girl in the picture earning a slap over the head from Atremis. "Ow! What was that for."

"Well obvisouly if Batmans giving us a job to what exactly?" Artemis asked turning her attention to Batman.

"The league and I need you too watch her well we search for her mother, Catwoman." The team went wide eyed except for Robin.

"Great so we're her baby sitters?" Super Boy asked not liking the idea of watching over some girl.

"If thats how yoiu want to see it, then yes." He said crossed his arms. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why do we need to watch her again?Not that I'm complaining I mean wow look at her." Kid Flash drowled a little.

Artemis slapped him on the arm. "Hello? She's dangerous."

Kid rubbed his arm. "Would you stop hitting me!"

"Nah its too much fun." She smirked at him with a devilish stare.

"You guys could think of this as a sort of vacation."

Kid Flash perked back up. "Really? Sweet!"

"What do you mean vacation? I thought she was dangerous?" Aqulad asked.

"She is." Both Batman and Robin said in union. "Huntress is a simple theift, not showing any sighd of being more then that. However she is a quick learner, I'm concerned that if you start training infornt of her she might pick up on some. I just need you to watch her, study her-"

"Oh yeah this is going to be my favorite mission." Kid Flash being rewarded with a threatening look from Robin. "What?"

"She might even reveal something to you guys. Keep your Idenites a secret at all times. Zatanna change everyone into uniform.

Zatanna nodded and closed her eyes, "_Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu_," chanted Zatanna. Within mere moments, the group was changed and their identities secret.

**Reconizing Black Canary 13**

Next to Canary was a petite young girl wearing a bling fold over her pointed mask, her long curly hair went past her shoulders. "Was the blind fold necessary B?" Canary asked undoing Huntress' blind fold.

"We can't risk her knowing the location of the base." Batman said authorizing Huntress' entrance.

Huntress blue eyes scanned the room landing Robin who crossed his arms with a glare. "My my Bird boy how you've grown." She bit her bottom lip with a seductive wink.

Canary let a low giggle. "I should warn you guys she's alot like her mother."

"You know catwoman?" M'Gann asked.

"You could say that. Canary an my mom go way back. But she gave threw it all away." Huntress said bitterly.

"She gave it away to raise you. She made the right choice." Canary rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Her decision's is why i'm in this situation.." Huntress mummbled while Canary gave her a curious look. She shook her hand off. Her eye's still not leaving Robins.

"She is alot like her mother. Which is why you must be on guard at all time." Batman said noticing the tension between the two teens.

"This is stupid! Why can't we help you find catwoman! Huntress isn't a threat!" Robin broke her glare turning his frustration to Batman.

"Got to say Rob i'm a little hurt. I always considered my self very lethal." She smirked exposing her claws.

"Easy H." Canary sighed placing her hand on Huntress shoulder.

"You need to control your anger. I know this is a personal matter to you. But it imp-"

"Important to us? Or you girlfriend? Psh talk abouy personal matter." Robin's fist clutched.

The team gasped at the harsh tone Robin gave Batman. Never ever has anyone spoken to him like that. Batman snarled. "I'll talk to you later." He walked to Huntress. "You will stay here until futher notice. You will not engage them, Trick them, ans you will NOT leave. Understood?" He asked darkly.

"Yes Sir." She did a salute with a smirk.

Black Canary tried to hide her laugh with fail. However one of Batman's famouse bat-glares silenced her. When the two hero's started to part from the cave, out of ear shot. "Why is this so important to you? Bruce Helena isn't your daughter, is she?"

"No she's not. But you know what she's capable of, Although I don't think she'd do anything major, but I don't like the thought of her on the streets alone."

Canary sighed. "True, she is her mothers daughter."

A flash of light appeared then the vanished.

The team examined Huntress, her eyes not leaving Robin.

"So I'm Zatanna." She gave an awkward wave.

"I'm ." She stepped forward with a small smile.

"Artemis." Artemis nodded.

"Superboy." Conner crossed his arms.

Wally zoomed by her side with a smirk. "Name's Kid Flash, But for you babe i'd be anything." Huntress left Robins star turning to KF with a seductive smile. 'He'd be easy, to distract.' Huntress thought to herself.

"I'm Aqualad."

Helena's eyes darted toward him. "You smell like fish?" She walked closer to him. "Atlantean?"He nodded as her smile widened. "Oh my favorite." She came closeto his face. "I could just eat you up." Aqualad stepped back his face turning red with anger.

"Easy girl." Zatanna said. "I don't think he plays that game."

Huntress pouted. "You guys are no fun."  
"I am." Kid flash said

Huntress Smiled cheching out Kid Flash. "Kid Flash right?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm" He smirked eyes wondering over her body.

"Don't tell me super speed right?"

"Oh yeah."

"Nevermind then."

"Aww wait what?" Kid asked baffled.

"If you start fast you'll be first to finish, and that would only leave one of us happy."

Kid flash looked down in embaressmnet his cheeks flared as he stepped away from her.

Atremis laugh echoed through the cave. She leaned on Huntress to balance herself. "I like you. Someone with a GOOD sense of humor." She barley was able to say as she laughed harder.

"Enough! I say we lock her in the holding cell, stop this stupid bickering." Superboy yelled getting annoyed with Huntress' attitude.

"Aww come one supey don't be a party pooper." She whinned stomping her feet for dramatic affect.

Artemis wrapped an arm around Huntress. "Come on. Me and Zatanna will watch her." Artemis begged the team.

"No! she's going in a cell!" Robin growled

"Whatever you guys are being _Molto noioso_. "

Kid Flash face showed confuesion. "Mol, molto what?"

"It means very boring in Italian." Her and Robin said at the same time. She smirked at Robin making him glare.

M'Gann linked the team up telepathecly. "I don't trust her."

"I don't know she's pretty cool,I like her." Artemis said.

"What?" Robin asked furious. "She's a villian, I'm with Miss.M she can't be trusted."

"She's hot is what she is." Kid Flash said looking like he was love drunk.

"She is dangerous and you will be staying away from her." Robin said pointing a finger at KF.

"Dude! why?" He whinned.

"Agreed, she already has you wrapped around her finger." Aqualad backed Robin up. But right now, we have instructions for Batman to keep an eye on her. Obviously, there is more to this. Batman knows what we are capable of. He wouldn't give us a mission as simple as this if there was not another angle to it"

"You know its not nice to talk about some so she can't hear." Huntress whinned.

"How'd you-Nevermind Artemis, Zatanna you two keep an eye on her. Something goes wrong its on you." Robin scoffed walking away. He was frusturated. Even the thought of her in the cave made him feel on edge. She's always had this effect on him. God why is Bruce doing this to him! He knew what went on between the two. Could his mentor really be seductive by that _woman_ do baby sit her daughter, well she went around doing god knows what? "Ugh!" Robin punched the wall, he heard mummbling coming from the montoir room.

"This doesn't feel right.." Admitted Superboy. "Should we really be spying on them?"

"You are more then welcome to leave." Kid Flash said not removing his eyes from the screen.

"Maybe a few minutes.." Superboy sat back down.

"Hey, I did see her first though." Kid scoffed.

"You're out of luck in that departmant Wally." Aqulad said. "She seems rather taken by Robin, same with Robin by her."

"Are you joking? They hate each other! Don't know how someone could hate her though. Babe's got the whole package." Kid laughed.

"He could just be hiding it." Superboy stated.

"You mean how Wally does with Artemis?" Aqualad said with a smirk.

Supeboy laughed with him however KF didn't find it as hilarious. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Robin coughed loudly causing the three boys to jump in startlement. "...This is awkward... Hey Rob...How long you've been there?" Kid asked.

"We … uh," began Kid Flash as he exchanged awkward glances with the two other boys. They all seemed to be shifting uncomfortably and guiltily. "We … were just … monitoring the girls making sure Huntress doesn't try anything." said Kid Flash. The other boys quickly nodded in agreement.

Robin scoffed and pushed past them. He saw the three girls laughing and just doing eachother's nails. "They seem fine. No need for you guys to be _spying" _ He glared.

"Come on Rob pull up a seat." Kid offered hoping he would.

"No its wrong.."

"You're not interested in what they're talking about?" Kid arched a brow knowing he had his best friend right were he wanted him.

Robin grabbed a chair and glared at the screen. "Fine but I don't condole to any part in this."

"Alright! Soups turn up the volume!" Kid flash grinned leaning abck in his chair.


	2. Girl talk

"Okay Girls permenant injuries. Whatcha got?" Huntress asked laying on the bed as she did a dark shade of green nail polish on Artemis finger nails.

"Me first!" Artemis tried to stay still as Huntress did the last nail. Artemis got up lowering her pants a little to show a deep seemingly fresh scar on her thigh.

"Ouch How'd you get that?" Zatanna asked.

"I was fight with Chesire when her blade caught me." Artemis stated remembering that was the night her Dad pinned her against her sister to train.

"My turn." Zatanna unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a bullet wound on her chest. "Barely missed my heart."

"How'd you get that?"Huntress asked peering at the wound, it looked majorly deep.

"I was helping my dad catch a rapest when he got the surprise on me shot me."

"Damn..Dad must've not been happy about that." Huntress said.

Zatanna laughed howllowly. "You could say that..Thats why he wouldn't let me join the team.." She became sad remembering her father. She was shocked as Huntress embrace her. She hesitated before returning the hug. "Thanks.."

Huntress pulled away with a sweepish smile. "No problem. Just don't start telling people I got a soft side. If you do you might end up worse then that." She stayed smiling her threat empty.

The girls laughed. "Okay Huntress your turn."

Huntress lifted up the back of her shirt exposing a long scar that started from her lower back and followed the outline of her spin to the beginning of her neck. "What the hell?" exclaimed Artemis. Not only was the scar long, it was extremely thick.

"Got that beauty from some guy my mom stole from.. The asshole broke into our house then grabbed my hair throwing me on the bed." She gulped remembering that night as the two girls listened in horror. "I got away before anything really bad could happen,But not fast enough to avoid his little pocket knife. Luckily it was just a flesh wound." She lowered her shirt sitting next to the girls who rested their hand on her shoulder. They didn't ask who her mother stole from , and they didn't care. Even though Huntress was their captive the girls were really starting to bond. "But enough of wounds. Next topic," said Huntress, pausing for dramatic effect. "Boys. Cutest member of the Justice League,"

The girls giggled. "Batman." Artemis said without a second thought.

"You're into that whole emotionly scarred rich boy type?" Huntress asked with an arch brow.

"What girl isn't." She giggled. "I mean come on he's mysterious, dark, and HOT." The three girls laughed harder trying to control themselves.

"Me myself am more of Green Arrow girl." She laughed at the look Artemis gave her. "I can't help it have you meet him? He's hilarious and not bad on the looks ."

"Hello that's Artemis's uncle!" Zatanna chuckled.

"What can I say not my fault." Huntress shrugged. "Okay Zatanna your turn."

The girl thought about it for awhile before answering. "Hmm I'd say Green Lantern."

"His little ring is pretty strong." She winked making the roomm erupt with laughter. "Cutest guy on your team." Huntress smirked.

""They're … they're like our brothers. It's – it's weird," stuttered Artemis.

"Fine if you guys don't answer I will just have to guess." She groaned as they didn't reply. "Okay, Artemis and Kid Flash-"

"Wait. What! Come on out of all the guys on the team you picked him!" She sat up with anger. Huntress and Zatanna burts out holding on to their stomach's it hurt so much to laugh."Not cool guys...We all know who Huntress would say though."

Helena stopped laughing her head turned out of curiousity. "Who'd that be?"

"I mean the attraction if obvious you like Robin."

"Boy wonder? No no no. I mean no way in hell. Our relationships is complicated, but I wouldn't consider it Like or anything." Huntress Blushed but luckily her mask hid it. Zatanna sighed in relief. "Besides thats Zatanna's boy." Huntress smirked getting the attenion off of her.

"Wait, what? No, no we're just friends." She blushed brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh please, I've only been here for about 30 minutes and I can see it." Helena smirked. "Besides I think he likes you."

Zatanna smiled. "Yeah right, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you arrived, i'm surprised he's not watching you now.." Their smiles evaporated. "You don't think.."

Huntress jumped up with Artemis. "They wouldn't."

Huntress grabbed a small computer out of a hidden compartment on her costume. She hacked into the control system turning off the camera.

"What'd you do?" Artemis asked.

"Don't worry i'm not trying to escape. I just want pay back for their spying." The girls agreed. "Bird boys mine." She growled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude what the hell!" Kid yelled hitting the screen.

"Oh crap.." Robin said as he saw Huntress leaning against the door with an angry Artemis and Zatanna behind her.

"Oh crap is right." Huntress said glaring at Robin.

"I can't believe you guys!" Artemis grabbed KF before he had time to react throwing him on the ground. Huntress grabbed Robin and Superboy throwing them next to KF. Zatanna threw Aqualad next to the boys.

Huntress, Zatanna, and Artemis stood cross armed next to each other. The boys looked down sheepish.

"How'd you shut down the computer?" Kid asked.

"I think I can hack into your little computers without a problem that kindergarden stuff." Huntress rolled her eyes.

"What were you doing spying on us?" Zatanna asked sounding dissapointed at them.

"We were just keeping an eye on the captive." Aqualad replied.

"She's not a captive." Artemis said placing a hand on huntress shoulder. "She's our friend." Zatanna nodded in agreement. Huntress smirked at Robin , something was hidden in that smile.

"I can't believe you two! 15 minutes alone with her and now you're all best friends?" Robin scoffed.

"Hey bird boy 15 minutes with me might just loosen you up." Huntress winked, Artemis held back a laugh Kid on the other hand had trouble holding his in.

"I wouldn't mind 15 minutes alone with her." he whispered to Superboy who rolled his eye.

"I say we lock her up know." Superboy said.

"Aww come on. Why?" Zatanna asked.

"Because she has you two wrapped around her fingers now." Robin said.  
"I prefer claw, and don't try to change the earlier subject, okay birdie?" Huntress said inching closer to him making him tense up while she exposed her claws that could be seen through her purple gloves.

"Maybe we should take turns watching her then since you guys don't trust us enough." Artemis said mostly to stop a fight that might break out between the two.

"Its not that we don't trust you two-" Aqualad started.

"We don't trust her." Robin pointed at Huntress. She blew him a kiss making his blood boil.

"So who wants first shift?" Aqualad asked.

"I do!" Kid Flash zoomed to her side with a wide grin.

"No!" The team said together.

"Come on! you know aventually I will have to switch. with one of you." Kid begged.

"We'll do teams Robin and Zatanna first team. Kid Flash and Artemis second team. Me, Superboy and will be the team 3. Any questions?" Aqualad stated.

"Yeah. Why do I have to be with her!" Kid flash whinned.

"Because she will distract you around her." Robin said.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" KF and Artemis said at the same time.

"What did I tell you Artemis obvious." Huntress playfully shoved her friend. Zatanna giggled but abruptly stoped at the glare Robin gave her.

Huntress noticed and sighed loudly. "Well Bird boy guess your shift starts now. This will be fun." She said the last part sarcastically. Robin mumbled under his breath as he watched Zatanna and Huntress walk ahead of him giggling.

Huntress had her body extended across the bed stretching. For a moment Robin's mind went blank. He put any inappropiate thoughts quickly back.

Huntress caught the look in his eyes and smiled to herself. "So little Birdie, how long have you been crushing on Zatanna?"

Zatanna's eyes got wide along with Robin. "What?" They both shouted.

She laughed. "Just kidding. Beside's Robin here would never act on any feelings right Rob?" Huntress archced a brow obviously refering to something else.

"Depends on the girl. Maybe I don't find criminals to be anything more then that." Robin glared both of them forgetting Zatanna was there.

"Oh please. After all you are Batmans' prodejue." Robin stormed out of the room slamming the door.

Zatanna sat next to Huntress. "What was that about?"

"Long story Z." She laid back with a pillow over her face.

"My shift doesn't end for another 2 hours." She smiled reassuring.

Huntress let out a deep breath as she remembered how their whole conflict stared.

_**2 years ago...**_

_Huntress was running along Catwoman trying to escape the bat cruisader along with his side-kick. It was the first night Huntress' mom let her help her out with a job. The robbery went smoothly until the hero and his side-kick came burtsing through the windows of the museum. _

_Huntress instinctivly went after Robin throwing him off guard. "Hey birdie wanna play?" _

_Robin smirked getting in a fighting stance. "I'm not big on hitting a girl."_

_She low kicked him knocking him on the butt. "Good then this will be easy." And thus the children began to fight. It was as if they were instructional pictures in a self-defense textbook. Hit, block, hit block, hit, block, and so on. Every so often, the girl would land a hit on Robin , but he never was able to hit her back. "You fight like a man," she complained._

_"What's wrong with that?" asked Robin, oblivious to the insult._

_"It means that you can't fight," snickered the young girl._

_The fight continued just as simple as it was before. Eventually, Dick became very tried. He was surprised that he was so exhausted from fighting. He had been able to hold off many older villains before. But for some reason, he couldn't hold her off. He started gasping for air when she finally deiced to stop hitting him. "Have you given up already?" laughed the girl as Dick collapsed against the wall. "I just beat Robin! The Robin!" she cheered. "Mommy- I mean mom did you see that!" _

_She turned her attention away from Robin looking at her mother who was trading hits with Batman. "Sorry Honey mommy's busy." Catwoman jumped over Batman's shoulder hitting him from behind._

_Robin got up grabbing Huntress arm locking it behind her head. "Who are you?"_

_The girl struggled. "Wouldn't you like to know." She tried to break the grip with fail. _

_Catwoman saw her daughter in distress and grabbed the boy throwing him back. "Sorry little birdie she's not old enough to have a boyfriend." _

_"Wait. What!" Robin blushed a little._

_"Hand over the jewels Catwoman." Batman said._

_"Who deserves these precious symbols a feline superiority more then I, Surely not the creators of that musty old museum I rescued them from." She countered striking him once again. Huntress followed her mothers lead striking Robin who was expecting the hit._

_"You let larsones taint your loveliness Catwoman." He pulled her close to his chest. _

_Catwoman kicked him back. "I will soon silence that instalent tongue of- did you say lovely?" She smiled a little love struck._

_"Lovely yes, but evil too. Give up this life of crime Catwoman , allow me to help rehabilatate you." Batman smirked._

_Huntress was knocked down by Robin who was over hearing Batman and Catwoman. "Wait are you two flirting?" _

_Huntress pinned Robin against the wall. He switched it around pinning his body against her's ignoring the weird feeling he got._

_"Aww Batman always trying to de-claw me, which is why I must clip your wings." Catwoman exposed her claws cutting across his chest. "Permanently."_

_"Not if I collar you first." He grabbed her arm gently pushing her down._

_"You are! You're flirting! Flirterers!" Robin yelled over his shoulder. _

_Huntress grabbed Robin swifting his feet below him. " Eye's on me bird boy." _

_"Come on Huntress we're leaving." Catwoman said throwing a smoke pellet and grabbing out her whip swinging out the museum._

_"And I was having fun. Until next time birdie." Huntress kissed Robin on the cheek making him stay stunned as she grabbed her crossbow escaping with her mother._


	4. One comes and another leaves

"So you guys had a thing?" Zatanna sounded disappointed.

"It was just a kid thing..But over the years it could have turned into somehing else." Huntress eyes shut as her lips curled into an empty smile.

"What happened?"

"My mom-"

_reconizing Speedy #018_

"Its red arrow, damn computer." Huntress all of a sudden became really happy. She ran out the room Zatanna trailed after her. she had a dumb grin on her face that made Zatanna laugh. she ran to Red arrow and pounced on him. luckyily he caught her "Roy!" The team stared at Huntress. how does she know who he is?

"hey H what are you doing here?" Roy smiled.

She got off of him and just wraped her arms around his neck. "Witness protection."

He laughed "Great who'd you piss off this time?"

Huntress steped away and looked at him innocently "I didnt do anything. cross my heart."

"Uh-huh"

"How do you guys know eachother?"Robin asked watching how cozzy the two were.

Roy answered "We kind of grew up together, with Black canary training her, and Oliver always being with Canary, I went everywhere she did."

"Yeah Roys like a brother i never wanted or needed."

he put his hand on his chest "Ouch that really hurt kitten. Its okay deep down i know you love me."

She shoved him then tosseled his hair "You know I do speedy."

"Hey its red arrow now."

she thought about it "Nah i like speedy better." "What are you doing here?" Something flashed in Roy's eyes "I need help! aghh! get it off of me!" He fell to his knees.

Huntress was at his side tears where in her eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm so sorry. i cant control it." he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Its a designator!" Robin instantly grabbed Huntress and shielded her from the chips of rock that came flying towards us. A big hole was in the side of the base. One hit piece of rock Robin head hard "Agh!"

"Robin! are you okay?" Huntress was crying now. she hovered around him trying to keep his head leveled. Robin looked around and everybody else was either knocked out or trying to help the others. Artemis, Miss.M and Zatanna were hurt. Kf and superboy were running back and forth trying to check both of them . He couldn't hear anything but a ringing noise as his vision started getting blurry. Someone was standing behind huntress. Who is that? is it roy? No. He looks so familiar to Robin. He wraped something around Huntress waist. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. She was terrified and he could see it. Robin tried to move but he couldnt. Damn arms work! He yelled at himself.

"Its okay i'll be fine." she's lying. The man pulled what was wrapped around her and something swung them back then they where gone. "Huntress!" Robin's voice broke. His eyes stung as he looked through the hole in the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

_Huntress' POV:_

The man took me to an abounded warehouse in Gotham. "Don't you look just beautiful." he grabbed my cheeks and when I tried to pull away he slapped me. "Bird boy your new boyfriend thought we had a deal. You can't just go changing plans on us doll face. you where suppose to get us in the base. but no you had to make it difficult."

my hands where tied behind my back so I tried to kick him but he was too quick. he dodged it then elbowed me in the back. I stumbled to the ground his foot hit my gut with over powering strength. "Where's my mom?"

"Don't worry shes safe. For now. I need you to do something and this time if you disobey I will kill your little friends and your mother while you watch." The ropes where cutting into my wrist. I couldn't slip my hands out. He clapped his hands as some big guy with a metal mask on came closer to me. I tried to pull myself up but was kicked down. "Agh!"

he picked me up by my hair and tossed me.

"We gotta make it look like you had real trouble escaping when you go to your friends tell them to avenge you! I promise I wont kill all of them I just want bird boy and his batman "

I spit blood out "What makes you think they'll avenge me. Why would batman come to my aid?"

He smirked " your mother didn't tell you? Wow. amazing what you get someone to spill when you beat them. who'd you think your dad was? If he doesn't know it yet he'll still come not for you but your mom-"

I let out a battle cry as I got to my feet and charged at him but was kneed in the stomach. "Untie her. drop her off a town away from the base." He grabbed my face and pulled it close to his. "You're gonna get them alone and bring them to me call us with this." He threw a tracking device at me.

"Why do you want them?"

" I have this new device I'm trying out. I already gave you a little preview with green arrows sidekick."

"It didn't last very long." I mumbled

"That was just a prototype. Once we get the big man the show will start, now go." the man in the mask picked me up and carried me to a black van and tossed me in it. "Oh yeah remember you say anything and they all die."

The mans face was now burned into my mind, The horrible scratch marks that swiped across his face. _The things I do for you mom._

The man threw my out of the van a town away as not to be seen. I limped around town as my vision started to blur. A pair of strong arms caught me.

"Batman..."


End file.
